


Этот свет

by Jadaite



Category: Original Work
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-04
Updated: 2009-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Alexander Lester Groshell/Jean Philippe de Shenny
Collections: Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни"





	Этот свет

— Алекс? — позвал Даго, постучав в дверь прослужившего его брату более двухсот лет дома.

Дверь, жалобно скрипнув, открылась. Дом, казалось, умер в одночасье. Дайнари передёрнул плечами и уверенно вошел внутрь. Пахло тленом. Этот запах некромант был способен безошибочно вычленить из сотни других.

— Алекс?! — намного громче позвал он, взлетая на второй этаж.

Дайнари рывком распахнул дверь и шагнул внутрь. Но брата там не оказалось. Постель застлана. Судя по всему, её давно не навещал хозяин. Свечи нетронуты, и Мари не приходила сюда уже дня четыре.

Дайнари пробормотал себе под нос "гашера" и, преодолев небольшой коридор, вошел в комнату, заменяющую хозяину одновременно кабинет и библиотеку. Брата он не увидел, но отчётливо почувствовал присутствие живого. Даго поспешил пройти на террасу. В кресле, прикрыв глаза, сидел, кажется, постаревший за считанные дни, Меченый. Много более трехсот лет приключений, потерь и горечи не смогли посеребрить черные волосы Меченого так, как черная весть, принесенная в минуту очередного триумфа. Даго не было на Острове, но письмо капитана Талара было довольно подробно, чтобы представить всё в мельчайших подробностях. Брат не пошевелился.

Некромант замер, не представляя, как вернуть его к жизни. То, что перед ним не труп в физическом плане, просто вопрос времени. Сомнений на этот счёт у Дайнари не было.

— Алекс? — тихо позвал он, чувствуя себя беспомощным идиотом.

Меченый повернул голову, минуту изучал обеспокоенное лицо брата, а потом улыбнулся. Горько и обреченно.

— Прости... вино, кажется, кончилось, — сипло отозвался он и выпрямился в кресле.

— Алекс... я узнал...

— Не надо, Даго. Его не вернуть. Я знаю.

Даго протянул руку, но так и не коснулся плеча брата.

— Ты...

— Я не собираюсь сводить счеты с жизнью... если ты об этом, — проговорил Меченый, даже не пытаясь вернуть голосу живость.

— Пока, — не спросил — констатировал Дайнари.

Чтобы не смотреть в глаза брата, он прошел и оперся устало на перила.

Меченый только улыбнулся. И в его улыбке не было ни грозного обещания, ни горечи. Просто губы шевельнулись по старой привычке.

***

В ночь распятия Спасителя дети Врага его отслужили кровавый молебен по стаду, взятому некогда одним богом под свою руку.

Но никто из имперцев бы не поверил, если бы им сказали, что Проклятых на тризне было всего трое, и каждый сражался за одно лишь слово, и словом этим было совсем не Отец, а месть.

— Всё только начнется, — констатировал Даго равнодушно.

— Я знаю.

— Полегчало? — в вопросе не было интереса.

Меченый не ответил. Ему разговор тоже был не интересен.

Они слишком хорошо друг друга знали, чтобы обманывать пустыми словами. "Всё наладится, пройдет" — они давно оставили простым смертным. В воздухе висел только один вопрос: "Что теперь?"

Меченый молча вышел из кабинета, оставляя брата наедине с початой бутылкой.

Центральные ворота дома Иосифа почтительно открылись, пропуская того, кто установил на алтарь нового бога.

***

— Сегодня, — тихо шепнул Меченый маленькому медальону с потертым портретом внутри. — Подожди ещё немного.

Он не был пьян. Разве что от горечи.

— Ну, что, Верный, пора прощаться, — потянул за повод старого друга.

Черная, словно уголь, тварь прянула ушами и вопреки всем законам природы зарычала.

— Перестань... Ты же знал, что когда-нибудь мы расстанемся...

Тварь зарычала громче и оскалилась.

Меченый не обратил внимания на его недовольство.

— Я и так слишком задержался.

Тварь встала как вкопанная и отказалась двигаться с места.

— Верный, прекрати немедленно. Я так решил.

Конь оскалился и прянул ушами. Всем своим видом демонстрируя всё, что он думал по этому поводу, и что он, между прочим, тоже всё решил.

— Перестань. Я не изменю своё решение, — устало откликнулся Меченый и привязал повод к дереву.

Тварь дернулась, но ствол подвернулся весьма основательный.

Меченый обнял могучую шею друга, который был рядом с ним более двухсот лет, и поспешно отступил.

— Прости.

Тварь заметалась. Дерево шаталось, но держало крепко.

Меченый вернулся обратно к дому. От него он собирался оставить тоже всего лишь головешки.

— И что это ты собрался сделать с нашим домом? — раздался насмешливый голос за его спиной.

Меченый обернулся так быстро, словно за ним гнался Спаситель и весь сонм его святых духов. Перед ним был призрак.

— Анри? — прохрипел он.

— Алекс... — откликнулся де Шенни, испугавшись мертвенной бледности, разливающейся по лицу возлюбленного, и рванулся навстречу пошатнувшемуся Меченому, сердце которого сбилось. — Алекс! — заорал он, оседая под тяжестью Меченого, которого отказались держать ноги.

— Анри... — Меченый облокотился о стену дома, но собравшегося было бежать за магом де Шенни дернул к себе. Меченый торопливо зарылся в черные, коротко остриженные волосы.

— Это я, Алекс. Я! — рявкнул де Шенни почти в отчаянии.

Таким он не видел Меченого никогда. И не представлял, что теперь делать. Даже попав в тот сумасшедший переплет, из которого ему удалось вырваться, он не терял головы, но сейчас был близок к этому как никогда.

Меченый ничего больше не сказал. Просто дернул и вжал в себя, вдыхая запах любимого. Ему было всё равно, каким образом. Может, он уже мертв, и де Шенни его просто ждал. Всё это неважно. Важен был только его голос, глаза, губы, руки, тело... он.

Они просидели так долго, не шевелясь, будто боясь спугнуть мгновение, растянувшееся на несколько часов. И оторваться друг от друга их заставила только выметнувшаяся на поляну тварь.

— Верный?! — вскинул голову де Шенни.

Конь подлетел и лег подле них, то ли рыча, то ли урча, тычась бархатной мордой им в руки.

— Ты что тут собрался наделать? — тихо спросил Анри, поймав перегрызенный конец изрядно растянутого повода.

— Как ты вернулся с того света? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Меченый, не выпуская де Шенни из крепких объятий.

— С какого того света? — уточнил Анри, боясь, что осенившая его догадка окажется правдой.

— С того, с которого не возвращаются, — просто ответил Алекс.

— Алекс... я не умирал.

Меченый замер, повернул его голову к себе и заглянул в глаза.

— Но я... — он сглотнул. — Я хоронил тебя. И тело твоё проверяли на магию. Это ты.

Слова были тяжелее валунов, закрывающих входы в гномьи пещеры.

— Алекс... — де Шенни ласково провел ладонями по его щекам. — Боюсь, тебя обманули.

— Но...

— Ты знаешь многое, но не всё. Эта была позабытая магия. Я не умирал, меня продали в рабство... Но это потом. А сейчас ответь на два мои вопроса: что ты собрался делать тут и что ты успел натворить, пока меня не было?


End file.
